


你是我的猎物—微sm

by xiebuzhou



Series: 你是我的猎物 [5]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: ooc是我的雷点：蜡烛/阴茎环/捆绑/调教/约炮*十八岁以下右上角*
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Series: 你是我的猎物 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662211
Kudos: 22





	你是我的猎物—微sm

“叮咚—”手机传来一声消息提示，东植本想随手拿起来看看，“欸！”，自己以为匹配不到了，没想到居然成功了。  
众所周知，D/S圈里sub们都喜欢比自己社会地位高身材又壮的dom，东植这样长得一副娃娃脸，笑起来又憨憨的样子完全没有一点dom的风范，导致东植前二十九年的人生完全没有dom的体验感。  
哇！大发，对面数据身高183，体重67kg的身材太完美了，怎么会是个sub，果然不能以貌取人，东植这样想着在聊天框输入“在吗？”，不行不行，会不会觉得自己太随意了；“约？”，阿西，自己这样会不会显得太轻浮了，犹豫半天发了一个，“你好”。  
徐仁宇好笑地看到聊天框，对方正在输入中……，五分钟过去了发了一个“你好”过来就知道对方肯定经验不多，这么羞涩，随手回了“嗯”，看他怎么聊下去。徐仁宇手指纤细又骨节分明，映着黑色的手机屏异常好看，往左滑翻了翻对方的个人资料，178/65，嗯，不错，可以继续看看，没想到朋友建议第一次做sub居然会有人匹配上，真是有趣。  
D/S圈里sub做1，dom当0已经够少了，东植当然要抓住机会在越过30岁之前把自己的处男之身献出去，对方刚刚回复，东植迫不及待地拿起手机，切，这么拽，“嗯”，居然就回了一个“嗯”，先见面看看吧。  
“你在哪里？有空见个面吧”这次回复倒是很快，“大韩证券旁边的第一个咖啡馆”，对方没有发消息了，看来是默认了。  
东植拿着手机，眼角都弯弯的，自己得好好整理一下啊，嗯，早知道就穿另一套西服了，衬衫型号有点小勒紧了腰，领口还有小小的咖啡渍，自己哪里像个dom嘛。徐仁宇刚刚出厕所隔间，就看见一个陌生男人撅着屁股对着镜子自我欣赏，从背后看腰是腰屁股是屁股的，可惜还没来得及看脸，男人就出去了。  
徐仁宇倒是没有多大的遗憾，晚上如约到了咖啡馆，坐在靠窗位置的人背影略微眼熟，但又想不起在哪见过。  
“你，你好，我叫陆东植”，徐仁宇刚坐到对面，陆东植猛地站起来，低着头红着脸自我介绍，真是突兀地可爱，像极了诚实承认错误的小学生。  
“我是徐仁宇，去你家还是我家？”  
东植反应过来脸一下就红了，这个男人怎么这么直接！自己还什么都没准备。  
“去我家吧”徐仁宇看他一副羞涩模样，就更加确定了他经验少的推测，说不定还是个处呢，自己真是捡到宝了。  
“啊，好”东植小指绕着衣角，乖乖跟在徐仁宇后面，没走几步路就到了，东植偷偷在心里给自己打气，没事没事，自己好歹是个dom，别紧张。  
东植还在电梯里默默加油，连电梯到了都没发现，徐仁宇正准备用手拍拍东植，没料想东植突然转身刚好就落在胸膛上，东植反射性地去摸，手中传来冰凉的触觉才让东植反应过来，他的手好凉，如果放在阴茎上会不会很冷。东植轻轻拍了拍脸，自己到底在想什么啊！  
他怎么这么可爱，什么都写在脸上了，徐仁宇先迈出了电梯，嘴角微微勾起，这不就是今天厕所那个男人吗，感觉今天晚上不会无趣了。  
不得不说徐仁宇住的地方与其说是家，不如说像个酒店，东植想起自己那个几十平的小房子，好奇地在徐仁宇没注意的身后偷偷望。  
“你有什么要求吗？”徐仁宇突然停下了，东植还在想放在客厅的大电视看惊悚片一定很刺激，直接撞上了徐仁宇的后背，“嘶—”，好硬。  
“没，没什么特别要求”徐仁宇转过身，东植疼出几滴眼泪要掉不掉地挂在眼角，像有谁欺负他似的，徐仁宇现在就想好好欺负他。  
“那先洗澡吧，你先还是我先”徐仁宇顿了顿，突然想到了什么，“一起？”  
“我先吧，我先！”东植拿着徐仁宇递过来的睡袍就往浴室跑，关上门东植把头埋进浴袍里，他怎么老说一些让人误会的话啊，抬头看着镜子里的自己，连耳根都红了。  
他居然没准备内衣，要只穿睡袍吗，总比光着出去好吧。刚洗完澡的东植脸蛋被水蒸气熏得红红的，头发还没干，水珠从发梢低落在锁骨上打了个滑，流进匆匆系上的睡袍里。  
徐仁宇垂下眼脸，盯着水珠隐入的胸膛，想象着鞭尾扫过留下粉色的凸痕，“我好了，你去洗吧”，东植再神经大条也能感觉到那道直直的目光。  
水声骤停，徐仁宇只在胯间松松地挂了条浴巾，不复白天出入办公室的社会精英模样，刘海不长堪堪遮住眼角，流畅的肌肉线条很容易看出主人常年运动的痕迹，赤裸的上半身让东植转开了眼，眼睛微微眯起的徐仁宇像极了盯着猎物蓄势待发的大猫，危险而又性感。  
“我是第一次做dom”沉默的气氛让东植异常敏感，“嗯，请多指教”  
“那”徐仁宇往前迈了一步，捧起东植低下的头，“要不要我教教你”  
徐仁宇的目光让东植感觉后背发凉，墨黑色的瞳孔像深不见底的潭水淹没了东植，“…好”  
大概知道东植是第一次，徐仁宇决定让他享受到前戏是多么美好的一件事，一改以往的直接徐仁宇轻轻解开本就系得不紧的外袍。见东植还傻愣愣地瞪大了眼睛，徐仁宇随手取了一条蒙眼带，绸面盖在眼睛上凉凉的，但挡住了视线，东植的感官更加敏感了，划过背部的手指带起一阵战栗。  
“乖乖站好”徐仁宇温热的鼻息打在耳边，湿滑的水润感从耳垂传来，东植才反应过来那是徐仁宇的舌头。柔软的触感接触着东植的后颈，这是一个轻柔的吻，带着爱人极尽的温柔。  
啧，还是一条小青龙呢，真可爱，徐仁宇用食指轻轻拨弄了垂在大腿根的阴茎，连自慰都很少吧，还是肉粉色的。徐仁宇拿出最近新到的小玩具，羽毛制成的调情棒拂过阴茎前端，东植不耐地动了动腿，张了张嘴唇，又闭上了。  
“你喜欢尼龙还是麻绳？”徐仁宇的声音从旁边传来，东植看不见只能判断在不远处，“都…都可以”  
“那就尼龙吧，麻绳可是会留下引子很久不消的”徐仁宇牵上东植的手，带着他走了几步，“躺下”  
“腿张开”徐仁宇语气温柔，也带着不容反驳的果断，东植只能感觉他在用绳子绑他。徐仁宇把绳头绕过肩膀，又从胸膛中间拉过去滑到腰际，最后从股沟地方打了个结。  
“别在这里，好不好”东植稍稍一动，就可以感觉到粗糙的绳结卡在股沟间，“不会伤到你的”，徐仁宇不知道又从哪里翻出了一双丝袜，长度刚好合适，粉色的蕾丝边刚好到大腿中间，东植不爱运动，穿上丝袜的双腿线条圆润，此刻的东植隐去了眼里的纯真，像个祸乱人间的妖精。  
“你这里，硬了”徐仁宇俯身上前，灵活的舌头舔上深红的乳头，一只手握住东植挺翘的柱身，柔软的指腹还磨挲着茎头上的小眼。第一次的东植怎么经得住这种刺激玩法，何况眼睛还被蒙住了，身体更是敏感。“哈啊，慢一点”东植的嘴唇微张，快感带来的泪水濡湿了蒙眼带。  
徐仁宇抬头看着东植微微伸出的舌尖，又对另一颗乳头发起攻势，牙齿的带来的触感比舌头硬多了，手上的动作慢慢加快，徐仁宇觉得自己的手指好像被马眼浸出来的精液打湿了，含着东植的乳头往外吮吸，东植的整个身体都在颤抖，自己的手沾满了精液。  
徐仁宇拉开东植的腿，绳结被透明的液体打湿了，“第一次就会出水？我该说你什么？”徐仁宇指尖抵住绳结，往肉洞里按压，“天赋异禀，嗯？“上扬的尾音有些沙哑，带着一丝调笑。  
东植的脑子还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，第一次面对这种色情的提问不知所措，“不，不是”  
“怎么不是，流这么多水”徐仁宇看着东植咬着下嘴唇不说话，真想把他欺负得狠狠的，让他哭出来玩得他脑子一片空白只能叫着自己的名字求饶。  
徐仁宇对于东植的前戏异常耐心，“我们试试这个，你说你吞得进去吗？”拿出粉色的按摩棒，比两根手指粗一点，应该不会伤到东植。徐仁宇慢慢往里推，“啊，哈，不要”后穴被进入的感觉陌生又奇怪，还夹杂着丝丝快感，东植摆着头想要拒绝这种新奇的体验。  
“后面还有更爽的哦”徐仁宇把按摩棒完全塞进去了，只剩了个卡在外面的手柄，强烈的震动让肉壁快速地收缩，东植被迫一次次感受着湮灭头顶的快感，连阴茎都再次抬起了头，“太多了，仁宇，哈啊”  
“不行哦，还没到呢”徐仁宇轻轻捏住东植的阴茎，卡进去一个金色的小环，“你现在不能射，伤身”  
“唔，求，求你了”东植扭动着腰，绳子捆得不是很紧，东植不会被勒疼但也不能挣脱，“我不要了，呜嗯”  
徐仁宇用手指揩去了东植留在脸颊的泪水，“同意了就要一直玩下去，我还没开始呢。”在手背试了试温度，徐仁宇一只手把东植的腿按在腰旁，一只手握住蜡烛末端倾倒，粉色的烛泪滴在后穴附近的软肉上，激起一片红色，映着东植白皙的大腿根，徐仁宇觉得没有比这更好的风景了。  
“不要，好烫啊，徐，徐仁宇，放开我”东植真的受不了了，烛泪滴下的疼痛瞬间之后带来更强的快感一波一波刺激着东植的神经，肿胀的阴茎又被强制射不了，乳白的精液只能慢慢从马眼里流出来，“让我射，哈啊，求你了，要坏掉了”  
徐仁宇用手指揭开干硬的烛泪，东植又是一阵火辣辣的感觉，抽出还在震动的按摩棒，肉壁还依依不舍地挽留着，一下子空虚的肉洞一伸一缩的，徐仁宇抵上自己的阴茎，洞口迫不及待地就吸住他的柱头。  
“要我进去吗？”徐仁宇扯了扯绳结，东植的手解脱了，抓住身下的床单，想要转移一点点注意力。东植没有回答他，徐仁宇浅浅插进去几厘米，又抽出来了，东植要被后穴传来的空虚感折磨疯了，“进，进来”  
“要什么进来？”徐仁宇的手掌在东植的膝盖弯上下摩擦着，隔着丝袜传来的触觉让东植羞耻异常，“要，要你的肉棒进来”，话音刚落，徐仁宇就发狠似的顶进后穴里，“哈啊，好，好舒服”  
“舒服吗？”徐仁宇又不动了，“然后呢？”，东植刚刚还沉溺被徐仁宇填满的充足感里，现在他不动，发痒的肉壁紧裹着阴茎蠕动，“操一，操我”  
陆东植被逼着说出淫话，脑子里一片混沌，只想让徐仁宇用力地操他，可是理智又不允许自己主动求欢，这种境地让东植难堪得落泪。徐仁宇还真得听话只操了一下，“dom，你要对我发出命令，我才敢继续下去啊”，东植只觉得徐仁宇真不要脸，可嘴里还是乖乖说出他想听的话，“我要，要你的肉棒狠狠操我，的洞，唔”  
徐仁宇终于满意了，对着东植的肉洞，阴茎整根插入又整个抽出，带出来的肠液连东植屁股下的床单都浸湿了一小块，灯光下的肉洞被操得发红，但是还紧紧包住阴茎不放。  
东植也放下自己心中的羞耻感，从嘴边流出一句句以前自己从未想过的话，“哈，啊，操得好舒服，我还，还要”，徐仁宇的腰像打桩般一下一下狠戳到底，“把环拿走，要出来了，呜呜”，东植的手向下动，徐仁宇伸出手，一把抓住东植的手腕，压在东植头边的枕头上，另一只手提着东植的一只腿，方便自己更深入进去。  
“自己不准碰”徐仁宇放开东植的手，“听到没有，不然会有惩罚的”  
“好，唔呜，不碰”现在的东植连话都说不完整，只是被徐仁宇操得连脚趾都舒爽地蜷缩着。徐仁宇看着东植乖巧地把手放在身体两侧，发善心地取下了套环，“要到，到了，啊啊”，精液从小眼里射出来，东植这次的精液量没有第一次多，阴茎一抖一抖的。  
高潮后肉洞更加快地吞吐着徐仁宇的阴茎，但是他还是没有要射的征兆，“你快，快一点，疼”  
徐仁宇只是更用劲地顶弄着肉壁，“被操射的感觉怎么样？嗯？”，徐仁宇两只手都抓着东植的腿，睾丸打在洞口的软肉上的啪啪声充斥整个房间，东植的理智全都在后穴里操干的阴茎上了，说不出一个完整的句子，只是在肉棒碰到肉壁时发出几声甜腻的呻吟。  
东植的屁股被徐仁宇抬得离床有一拳高，这样的姿势让他只能用胳膊肘撑着自己的身体，徐仁宇用力又猛，东植的腰被顶弄得很酸，偏偏徐仁宇持久力很强，后穴传来的快感让东植全身发烫，东植只能无力地受着徐仁宇带来的奇异感受。  
徐仁宇好像还觉得不痛快似的，把东植翻了个圈，东植半趴在床上，挺立的乳头随着徐仁宇的动作一下一下地摩擦着床单，射了两次的东植只能半硬着阴茎，灭顶的快感得不到释放，东植忍不住小声啜泣着，第一次就经历这样激烈的性事，东植的身体疲软不堪。  
徐仁宇的速度放缓了，他搂住东植的腰，徐仁宇绷紧了全身的肌肉，把精液射在东植的肉洞里，小心地抽出阴茎，后穴已经变得又红又肿了，昏睡过去的东植还在打着哭嗝带动肩膀一抖一抖的，徐仁宇抱起东植，轻轻拍着他的后背进了浴室。


End file.
